


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Kyle O’Reilly

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [161]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, WWE NXT, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: WARNINGS: 18+, NSFW, SMUT, SEX, SEXUAL CONTENT.❛❛Hi I saw you did the nsfw alphabet for Adam Cole. Would you mind doing them for Kyle, Bobby, and Roddy?❜❜-Anon
Relationships: Kyle O'Reilly/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [161]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Kyle O’Reilly

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Kyle is very attentive after sex. Maybe a little bit clingy. But he worries a little bit too much. He worries that he hurt you. That he didn’t satisfy you enough. You always reassure him that he did._

_He likes to praise you after sex._

_He likes to make sure you are okay. If he sees a bruise on you then he will pout at you. Then press light feather kisses against the bruise._

_Cleaning you up._

_Either using a warm washcloth._

_If he is lazy then he will just go in the shower and clean you up. He likes to wash your body and hair. Might get a little side-tracked in there._

_If you are hungry or thirsty then he will get you something to eat or a glass of water._

_Massaging each other. To relieve tension._

_Intertwining his and your fingers together and limbs. Just talking. Tracing each other’s bodies._

_Kissing each other either on the neck, top of the head, shoulder, cheeks, jawline, mouth, forehead, nape. Twirling your hair or running his fingers through your hair._

_Kyle likes to cuddle after sex. Whether it is you snuggling into his side, or on top of his chest or spooning. He likes to have you close to his body._

_Kyle also feels a little bit insecure after sex with you. So, you are very attentive towards him too._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_He loves his thighs. He works on them a lot. And he gets confident and a little bit cocky when he sees you lusting over them._

_Kyle loves every part of your body. Mostly your eyes and lips. Especially when you bite your lip._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Kyle prefers to come inside of you. He likes to watch his cum drip out of you._

_Or in your mouth. He only comes in your mouth if you are giving him a blowjob._

_However, he sometimes comes on your boobs and stomach._

_Kyle likes to swallow/eat your cum when he eats you out. Also, lick it/suck it off his fingers when he fingers you. All the while looking at you._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Kyle isn’t as innocent/pure as he seems. He may have sex with you in vanilla positions, but he is dirty-minded. He will send you nudes. Both of you end up sexting, talks dirty talk. And gets a little dominate when he is angry/jealous._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Kyle knows what he is doing. Though he was a little bit awkward about it at first. But he knows how to pleasure you._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Missionary, yes, it is a vanilla position. But he likes to be able to look at your facial expressions and your O face._

_He likes it when you wrap your legs around his waist._

_Pins your hands or hand above your head and holds it there._

_He likes kissing you too. Whether it is on your lips, shoulder, or neck. Sucking on your boobs._

_Though missionary is considered the ‘vanilla position’ Kyle likes to spice it up._

_Reverse missionary. Which is you on top and Kyle is on the bottom._

_Holding onto your ankles and bending your legs. Bending your legs up to your chest._

_Your legs hooked around his neck._

_Putting your legs together or spreading them apart. Or keeping them together and straight up. Even putting them on his shoulders._

_You are laying down on your back, while he is on his side. Legs are intertwined, or with one of your legs lifted._

_He also likes face to face positions._

_Sitting face to face. Him holding onto your back. With you holding onto his neck._

_Lotus, you are straddling him. Holding onto his shoulders or resting your hands on his chest. Kyle holding onto you. You are thrusting down while he thrust up. Throwing your head back. While he takes advantage of that by kissing your neck._

_The seesaw, Kyle is kneeling. You straddle his thighs. Hold onto his shoulders. He thrusts up, while you thrust down. Sometimes grinding against the pubic bone. There is a hell of a lot of eye contact with this position. And heavy making out. He likes to reach down between him and you and rub your clit._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_He is serious in the moment._

_Though he does get a bit goofy in the moment._ **  
H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He is well-groomed. Not to the point where there isn’t anything there. Just so, nothing sticks out of his trunks. His pubes are a little bit darker down there._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_He is a hopeless romantic. So, of course, that would transfer into the bedroom._

_He always loves to hold your hand during sex. Even when he gives you oral. His hands always try to find your hands. Intertwining his fingers with your fingers._

_Brushing your hair out of your face._

_Kissing your lips, cheeks, forehead, top of your head, jawline, neck, shoulders, hands, arm, thighs, the valley in between your breasts, chest, and stomach._

_He likes to praise you too. Like “You're doing so good, baby.”_

_Caressing every inch of your body._

_A lot of talking during sex._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_He rarely does it. Unless he is away from you for extended periods._

_He prefers to look at the explicit pics you sent to him. Or have phone sex with you or sexting.  
_ **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Praise kink. He loves it when you praise him. It makes him feel less insecure and more confident._

_Orgasm control/edging._

_He likes it when you are a Dom._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_The bedroom, hotel room. Really anywhere with a bed, shower, couch, against the wall but that is only when he is jealous/angry._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_When you tease him._

_Biting your lip._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

_Anything that hurts you or makes you feel uncomfortable. Nor will he degrade you._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_He loves it when you give him a blow job. Looking down at you through hooded eyes. Hands raking through your hair, pulling it up into a ponytail as you bob your head up and down. Hallowing your cheeks. He especially likes it when you lick his base of his cock and twirl your tongue around his tip. Also, loves it when you trace the veins of his cock with your tongue._

_Kyle loves giving you oral. He loves how your body trembles and convulses underneath his touch. He loves taking his time eating you out._

_He will swirl his tongue around your clit._

_He likes to suck and lick._

_His licks are either kitten licks, quick flicks, weaving his tongue between your folds, long licks and circling the clit, zig-zag, sucking and gliding up while still sucking._

_Holding your hands while he does this. Kyle feels proud of himself when he hears your moans._

_Sometimes he holds one of your hands while your other hand grabs his hair. Or you let go of his hands to run your fingers through his hair and grip it._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Kyle is slow and sensual. He likes to make love to you. He likes to cherish your body. He likes to take his time._

_However, when he is jealous, he gets a little bit faster and slightly rougher. But he still likes to take his time. He likes to tease you a lot more when he is jealous._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He isn’t opposed to them. I mean sure if you are horny and want to have sex in the locker room or somewhere, he will have a quickie with you. But he prefers to take his time. So, he gets conflicted when you want a quickie. Because he likes to take his time._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He is down for anything you want to do/or experiment._

_You got him to have sex in the locker room/at work. He is wrapped around your finger._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Depending on his sugar levels. Since he is a diabetic. If they are fine, then he can go for about five to six rounds top give or take. There is a lot of breaks in between, like snack breaks, drink breaks. He can almost last for an hour._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Kyle doesn’t own them, nor does he like them. Nor does he use them on you. He is already insecure about his body and pleasuring you, he doesn’t need to be in second place, nor watch a sex toy pleasure you._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He does tease you. But you are the worst offender for teasing. It is one of his turn-ons. He loves it when you tease him._

_You like to leave him all hot and bothered at work. Especially when you wear revealing ring gear and tease him._

_“You like?” You asked. Sauntering over towards Kyle who was talking to Bobby._

_Both men looked up. Giving you their full attention. You twirled around. Making Kyle bite his lip. Readjusting his footing. While Bobby let out a whistle._

_“Damn.” Kyle muttered._

_“Looking good y/n” Bobby hummed._

_“I’ll take that as a yes.” You giggled. Slightly pushing your chest out. Making Kyle moan._

_You gave him a sultry look. Biting your lower lip. Giving him a seductive look. Kyle felt his bulge growing bigger, as he stared at you._

_“I should go get ready for my match.” You spoke, giving Kyle a suggestive look. Pleading for him to follow you. Turning around then walking off. Making sure you sway your hips…_

_You like to rub your ass against his crotch._

_Pretend to drop something and bend in front of him. Depend on where you drop it. You give him a full view or your ass or cleavage._

_Strip teasing in front of him._

_Giving him a lap dance._

_Dressing up in lingerie._

_Fixing your outfit attire in front of him._

_Trailing your fingers down his chest till you reach the waistband of his trunks. Then tracing his bulge through his trunk._

_Dry humping him while making out with him. Especially groping his bulge._

_Kyle teases you when he is in a mood. Mostly the jealous mood._

_He likes to tease your entrance with the tip of his cock._

_When he is giving you oral, he likes to tease your clit. Or just flat out ignore your wet core and leave love bites on your thigh._

_He loves denying you of an orgasm. Just as your close to your orgasm, he either takes his mouth or fingers or cock away from your heat. Making you whine. Begging for him to let you come._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
** _He is pretty quiet during sex. He likes to bury his face in your neck to muffle his sounds if he gets a little bit louder. The sounds he makes are grunts, moans, pants, growls, and gasps. You, on the other hand, aren’t afraid to vocal. And if the both of you end up having sex when the other members of ue or people are around in another room or having sex at work then he puts his hand on your mouth. Muffling your moans. You still end up moaning loudly._

_“Sh, babe, be quiet” He orders._

_“I can’t help it. It feels so good, and OH GOD!” You moan. Making Kyle let out a growl._

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Kyle looked just as confused as Bobby was when you got on the apron near Breezango’s side. Yelling at Tyler to gain his attention. When you got it. You quickly grabbed Tyler’s nape. And pulled him closer to you. Till you pressed your lips rather roughly against his. Then pulled away. Tyler gave you a shocked expression as well as Fandango and the rest of UE. Kyle's eyes went wide. And he felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach. Kyle looked heartbroken and angry at the same time. You looked smug until you saw Kyle’s expression then felt a rush of dread through your entire body._

_Tyler turned around looking shocked. Bobby took advantage of Tyler’s shock, Bobby’s, knee connected with Tyler. Knocking him down. Bobby quickly pinned Tyler. Who was even more stunned. The ref counted to three._

_Kyle glared at you before storming off. Not even waiting to get the NXT Tag Team Championship._

_“Kyle.” You called after him. Following him. Roddy. Bobby and Adam trailing after him and you. Adam looked slightly guilty since it was his idea that you either kiss Tyler or Fandango to get them distracted._

_Kyle ignored you as he stormed into the undisputed era locker room. Roddy, Bobby, and Adam quickly went to catering. You closed the door behind you. Staying close to the door._

_“I’m sorry Kyle, I just really wanted Bobby and you to win. So, I did whatever it took to get you the win.” You apologised._

_Kyle ran his fingers through his hair. Pacing around._

_“It was a terrible thing to do, and if you want to break up with me, and want me to leave the undisputed era, I totally and completely understand.” You spoke. Tears pricking your eyes._

_He suddenly stopped pacing. Then stormed over to you. Pushing you against the door._

_“You kissed him, y/n, on the lips.” He spoke. Staring at you angrily._

_“I know.” You whispered. Feeling your heart thud louder._

_Kyle looked down then back at you. His angry expression turning into a look of sadness._

_“Are you going to leave me for him?” He asked. His voice breaking as he asked that. Making your heart ache._

_“What? God no, ew. I love you, Kyle, I would never leave you for someone else. You make me happy, and I know what I did was low, but I would never cheat on you or leave you or hurt you on purpose. I love you, Kyle, so much it hurts, heck I would take a hit meant for you.” You spoke sincerely._

_Kyle's hands gently came up to your jawline. He quickly kissed you passionately. Kissing you feverishly, as he pushed his body against yours. Pinning you against the door. Grinding his crotch against yours. Your fingers raking through his hair and gripping it._

_“Your mine.” Kyle growled against your lips. Kyle pulled away from you. Resting his forehead against yours. Both of you breathing heavily._

_“I’m yours.” You gasped out. Making Kyle give you a boyish smile._

_“Now its time for me to punish you. Can't have you kissing all of my opponents just because you want me to win.” Kyle spoke. Locking the door. While you bite your lower lip. Kyle let out a low moan. Then pressed his lips back onto yours again…_ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Not too short nor too thick, a little bit longer. But the perfect average. Just the right amount of girth._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It’s a pretty average sex drive. Though if you tease him to the point, he can’t control his horniness then it is high._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Kyle falls asleep straight after you do. Kissing your forehead/cheek softly. Hugging you closer to him as he drifts off to sleep. Course, he says goodnight and I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> GOT A KYLE O'REILLY OR UE OR WWE REQUEST? COMMENT DOWN BELOW.


End file.
